red and white polka dot lace panties
by McMuffin
Summary: Someone gets a little too enthusiastic in the heat of the moment and injures the other.


Written for the 'What Should Have Happened' Comment Fic Party at meredith_lexie at LiveJournal for the prompt "Meredith/Lexie sex injury."... I blame foibles_and_fables and alcohol. Beta'd by supershipper... :)

* * *

**red and white polka dot lace panties.**

* * *

Lexie tugs on the end of Meredith's pony tail, forcing her head back and gaining access to the neck she's been aching to kiss since their unfinished encounter that morning. Meredith got paged into an emergency surgery roughly two licks and three swirls away from bringing the younger Grey to orgasm.

The brunette's tongue grazes straight down the blonde's trachea and she feels movement as the blonde's breath hitches in her throat and her fingers tug insistently on the drawstrings of pale blue scrub pants. They were shirtless almost before the door closed, rushing and impatient to pick up where they left off and stripping off clothes so that more important matters could be attended to. Matters such as sliding a hand down the other's panties and trailing a tongue down to ensnare a rosy nipple and tease it into a peak while moving to lie across the bed. Meredith arches her back into her sister's touch, wriggling out of her own pants while simultaneously pushing down the other pair of matching scrubs.

Red and white polka dot lace panties get pushed down as Meredith grasps Lexie by the forearms and attempts to flip them with a laugh. The younger one lands on the mattress with a spring digging into her back but she doesn't mind because the blonde's lips are trailing down her stomach, and her tongue is quickly skimming a straight line from navel to clit. She gasps, reaches to grasp the scratchy sheets and hooks her legs around Meredith's back. Mere teases her entrance, licking her folds and barely pushing her tongue inside her pussy so that Lexie is forced to whimper and groan in the sheets, twisting her own nipples until she snaps. At her outburst, Meredith laughs almost sadistically and thrusts her tongue completely inside the brunette, giving her no longer than a nanosecond to compose herself before continuing to lick, suck and thrust, eliciting continual moans from the younger resident.

She switches to sucking on Lexie's clit and thrusting two fingers inside her slick walls. She feels moisture pooling between her own legs, the dripping core in front of her is too much for her to maintain a handle on. She's kneeling on the floor, ignoring the pain in her knees for the pleasure she knows she's delivering. Lexie's breathing is heavy and she equates Meredith to a god more than once, feeling her orgasm approaching. Tingles are already flowing through her groin and a particularly well-angled thrust makes her leg fly up into the air.

Unfortunately, her leg has to come back down, and when it does it hits Meredith on the side and knocks her off balance, her head bumping the frame of the bed as she falls over.

"Shit!" Lexie hisses, scrambling to sit up and look down to see if her sister is all right. "Mere! You okay?"

Meredith pushes herself up into a sitting position, hand reaching up when her forehead throbs and Lexie gasps when she sees blood, beginning to apologize profusely as she frowns in worry, say they need to go down to the ER as she helps Meredith up, and nervously rambles statistics about sexual injuries as they proceed to get dressed. Meredith hisses that she's fine, and that Lezie better shut up about sex once they get to the ER because a head injury and a cut that will need stitches certainly cries both of their men. And sure enough, McDreamy and McSteamy are in the ER not long after the girls arrive and mumble out an improvised story about being overtired and 'relaxing' in an on call room together and 'laughing' so hard Meredith fell over. It's not the most convincing story but honestly no one would suspect it to be caused by intercourse; the sisters are the two people least likely to be sleeping together in the entire hospital. But yet, they are.

Meredith winces as Mark injects local anaesthetic into the cut but she doesn't miss the comforting hand on her shoulder from her sister. The way that Lexie ignores the seductive wink Mark tries to send her, the way that Derek rushes off the second he gets a page about something minor. When the plastic surgeon leaves, Lexie releases the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and giggles loudly, has to cover her lips with two hands.

Meredith's lips twitch upwards, desiring to pull Lexie's hands from her lips and kiss her passionately, to finally give her the orgasm she's been deprived of all day.

Lexie doesn't mind, really; the sex is only the pinnacle of what she loves about Meredith, it's the other things, _their_ things, that mean the most.


End file.
